A Second Shot
by moonpie1997
Summary: This is a new story ideal involves my favorite couple Jasam. Hope you enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

A second Shot

I am still writing chapter 5 of Loves a Miracle will upload as soon as possible. I came up with another story ideal I wanted to see how you would like it. This story takes place after Sam watched Jake get kidnapped. I really did not change allot. Just Sam left town. You will see I have a little of everyone in here. Please still comment. I know that my grammar stinks that okay because I do not do this professional. I do it because people like to read it. So thanks in advance to the ones that like my story. I have 8 chapters ready to go for you. I have been working all weekend on this. This story line has really on a roll for me.

Chapter 1

It had been a long exhausting year for Sam McCall. She decided to leave town after everyone found out she watched Jake get kidnapped. Sam had left with a big secret only one other person knew about than her. Sonny Corritchos was a fairly good man he had always been fair to Sam. Not because they shared a daughter together because he respected Sa. He may not agreed with everything she did. When she left town she had stopped by to Sonny she had not planned on telling him she was pregnant he guessed when she almost fainted on his study floor. He wanted to go to Jason and tell him but she convinced Sonny not to.

Dr. Lee had told her the odds of caring this child full term were not good. Sam knew she had no choice but to see this through. She had told Sonny if something had happened she did not want Jason to go through this again. He loved Lila and when they lost her it tore him up to. In the end Sonny agreed with her and told her if she did carry to term he was going to tell Jason. He had put her up in one of his safe house about 300 miles from Port Charles made sure she had a good doctor and she was provided for. He even came to check on her himself many times. Sam had a tough pregnancy she almost did not make it herself a couple of times in the end she gave birth to beautiful little girl named Daniela Emily McCall. She was born 2 ½ months premature. Sam had called her Danny for short. Danny was very small and she had some problems when she was born due to being premature. Sonny had come to see her shortly after Danny was born he had wanted to tell Jason then but he decided not to because they were not sure if she would make it. Sam knew in her heart this wrong but she was having a hard enough time dealing with this herself. Jason would never understand any of this and he would hate her. She knew she would never keep Jason from knowing Danny no matter what but for now to she was sure Danny would make it she had to keep this from him. Sam had been going back and forth to the hospital after they let her out. Holding Danny was a dream come true. She had Jason blond hair and his crystal blue eyes. Hard to believe she was 3 months old today. The doctor had said she was truly a miracle. Sam was just glad she was improving enough to come off the oxygen machines. The nurses in the nursery had talked Sam into finally coming home for a little bit and rest. She has not realized how tired she was. Walking into her quiet little home was odd especially without Danny. Sam knew she would bring her home soon. Sam had just walked in when she noticed a light on. She had thought she had turned all the lights off. Sam decided she must have forgot to ten the light off and went inside. There was a man sitting on her couch.

"Precious Sam well you finally are a mother." Jerry Jacks said as he motioned Sam in and told her to sit.

"What are you doing here and how did you find me." Sam said as she came in she was very frighten. Jerry was psycho path that made everyone lives a living hell during the Metro Court Hostage crisis.

"My dear Sam so many questions we have plenty of time to talk about everything. So why don't you tell me about your baby girl. Does Jason know he has a daughter?" Jerry asked as Sam try to run for the door he was able to catch her before she made it out.

"Leave my little girl along you here me." Sam yelled at him as he sat her down on the couch.

"sweet Sam your little girl is just fine. You see after you left the hospital I was able to take her without anyone knowing. I am sue the police and the hospital will be contacting you soon. It would be in your best interest to make sure my name stays out of it." Jerry said. Sam was scared she had no ideal what the hell to do.

"Please don't hurt Danny. Please just give her back. I will do anything you want just give her back." Sam cried out.

"You see it is not up to me if you get her back. It is up to my client. You see my client knows everything about you and your daughter. They also knows that Sonny plans on telling Jason he is the father. My client thinks it is in her or his best interest that Jason never knows. They are afraid they could not stop you two from telling Jason so they think your daughter disappearing would be best for everyone. So sweet Sam you see this is where my job is done. I do wish you happy hunting for your little girl." Jerry said as he left.

Sam was so scared about to call Sonny when the cops showed up at the door. The detective was very sweet and comforting and told Sam he would make sure she got Danny back. He had said his name was detective Somers. She had told Detective Somers she did not know who would do something like this. Sam just hoped whoever had Danny took care of her she was still weak and still needed to be under the care of a doctor. She had gave them a number to reach her day and or night her cell would be with her at all times. After all the cops left Sam had called Sonny and told him everything and told her to get to Port Charles a.s.a.p he would make sure they get Danny back. Sam knew if she wanted to get Danny back there was only two people she trust to do the job. One knew about Danny and one did not. Sonny had said he would call Jason and have him waiting here so Sam could tell him everything. Sam was scared as hell to tell him but knew in the end he would be Danny's only hope.

Jason had just decided to rest. It had been a long week for him emotionally and physically. Elizabeth had decided to call of their relationship said it was to dangerous and she did not want him in Jake's life. Jason had been with her since he got out of jail. Allot went down during that time. He had lost allot in a year. He loved Jake but he knew he could not fight Liz on this. She was upset because even though he loved her like a friend he could never love her like he did Sam. Sam had disappeared about a year ago after he threaten to kill her after she watched Jake get kidnapped. She left without a word to anyone accept Sonny. He knew Sonny had know where she was all along. He never asked him to tell either. He knew if Sam left it was for her own good. He missed her though, it was so simple to be with her. He never meant to threaten her. He just wanted to scare her a little. She was so angry and hurt when she found out about Jake. He knew she was more upset because she could have not kids. After she was shot because of him the doctors had told her the chance of getting pregnant was slim and even she had the risk would be high for her and the child. Jason would never forgive himself for taking the chance away from Sam of being the on thing she wanted more in life to be a mother. Jason was about to doze off when Sonny had called and ordered him to his mansion. Sonny sounded so worry and scared. Sonny never scared that easily he knew it was something bad.

Jason arrived at Sonny's in record time. He had broke all the speeding laws he knew. He walked in and Max had told him Sonny was waiting for him in the study.

"Sonny what the hell is going on you sounded so weird on the phone." Jason asked as he walked into the study.

"Jason something very bad has happen and I don't know where to start and your are going to hate me for this I know. I promised her I would wait till she got here. I just think it is better if I tell you. Gives you enough time to digest this why we are waiting for her." Sonny said as he took a drink of scotch. Jason had no clue in hell about what he was talking about. Who was this she he was talking about. Jason could never imagine he would hate Sonny for something or never forgive him he knew Sonny was thinking that even if he had not said it.

"Sonny just tell me what is going on. If you need my help I am here." Jason said as Sonny motioned for him to sit. Jason could not believe what he was hearing as Sonny explained what was going on. Sam was pregnant when she left with his child never said a word. Sonny explained why she kept the truth from him. He knew how much it almost killed her to loose baby Lila. She was prepared to go through loosing this child on her own and to spare Jason the grief of loosing another. Jason was mad as hell but he understood why Sam did it. Now Sonny was telling him his little girl was taken from the hospital she still needed care from a doctor.

"Sonny you should have told me from the start. You have been through the same thing and you were madder than hell. I am grateful Sam had you to look out for her I am you should have told me damn it." Jason said as he wiped the frustration from his face.

"I know I am sorry Jason. Sam is on her way here she is very distraught please take an easy on her. Jerry scared the hell out of her. She will feel us in on everything when she get here. The Police are looking for Danny I promise. Sam know her only hope is you. She was going to tell you Jason as soon as she knew Danny was going to be okay." Sonny said. Jason knew why she named her Daniela Emily was because of her brother Danny and his sister Emily. Sonny showed him the him a couple of pictures he had taken of Danny when she was born and one he had just taken last week. She was so beautiful she had his color of eyes his blond hair and Sam face. He was so mad but grateful Sam did not have to go through loosing another child again. Sonny and Jason talked a good while about all this. In the end he told Sonny he would deal with what he and Sam kept from him later. Right now the most important thing was to find Danny safe and sound.


	2. Chapter 2

I am still writing chapter 5 of Loves a Miracle will upload as soon as possible. I came up with another story ideal I wanted to see how you would like it. This story takes place after Sam watched Jake get kidnapped. I really did not change allot. Just Sam left town. You will see I have a little of everyone in here. Please still comment. I know that my grammar stinks that okay because I do not do this professional. I do it because people like to read it. So thanks in advance to the ones that like my story. I have 8 chapters ready to go for you. I have been working all weekend on this. This story line has really on a roll for me

Chapter 2

Sam had been driving almost straight through stopped for gas once. She was so worried she wanted to cry and had been wiping the tears the whole drive through. Sam thought she knew what she was expecting when she arrived at Sonny's. When she first walked in she saw Jason there he was very quiet and staring at her. Sonny came over gave her a big hug and said "we will find my god daughter I promise." Stan and Spinelli was also there they had come up to her and said they were on it running down leads and they would not rest until Danny was found. Sam thanked them all with tears coming down her eyes. Sonny had directed everyone to go into the dinning room he would follow them he said. Sam knew he was leaving her along with Jason and it would be bad. Jason had saw Sam come in she still looked beautiful. He eyes were swollen he knew she was crying all the way here. Jason got up he wanted to scream at her strangle her at the same time but he knew she was not trying to be mean when she kept this and he also knew she was going through hell. Instead he walked over towards Sam and wrapped his arms around her and told her they would find Danny he promised. Sam could not believe he was not yelling or trying to strangle her instead he had his arms around her comforting her.

"Please find our daughter. I am being paid back for everything bad I did. Jason she is still so little and she just come off oxygen. She is not ready to deal with this kind of environment all the colds and viruses going around what if she get sick?" Sam said as she was crying in his arms. He was just rubbing her hair and telling her it would be okay he would see to it.

"Sam you are not being paid back for the bad things you have done. Who ever did this is just cruel and I will see to it they die for this and our little girl will be safe I promise." Jason said as he directed her to couch to sit down she looked like she was about to fall down.

"Thank you I know you want answers and want to strangle me. I am so sorry I did not tell you about Danny." Sam said as she sat down.

"We will talk later about that tell me everything Jerry said to you." Jason said as he sat down beside her. Sam had told him everything. She had told him the cops wanted to know if she knew who would take her but she had told them no. Jason had told her she did the right thing. Jason was about to say something when Carly walked in.

"What the hell are you doing comforting her. She did almost the same as Elizabeth is doing now. Keeping Jake away because of your job. Sam kept my god daughter from you cause she did not want to cause you pain. That is a load of crap and you know it Sam." Carly said as she barged in to Sonny's study.

Sam was so scared and frighten she knew Carly was right. She stayed silent.

"Carly stop Sam is distraught our daughter is missing. Yes she kept the truth but she meant well. I know Sam she would never do what Elizabeth has done without damn good reasons. So just stop if you want to help fine if not leave." Jason said.

"Fine I will stop for now but it is not over Sam not by along shot. I take it you don't know anything yet. Is this her?" Carly asked as she picked up the pictures of Danny on the table. Sonny must have shown Jason what his daughter looked like.

"She is beautiful looks like Jason . She looks like she had a rough time getting here. I am sorry Sam I can see in the pictures why you did not say anything. Still mad because you held it from Jason but I do understand. If there is anything you need call me." Carly said as she gave Sam and Jason a hug before she left.

"Stone Cold we are running everything we can on Jerry to see if we can find his where about. Maybe we should call and ask Jacks if he knows anything." Spinelli said as he came in to the study.

"No Carly would have told me if he knew anything he would tell her, I am sure of that he hates all the trouble Jerry has caused. Who ever paid him wanted to make sure I never meet Danny. They knew they could not stop Sonny from telling me so they took her." Jason said as he grabbed Sam hand. Her hands were trembling and she was shaky he knew she had not rest in awhile and she probably had not ate all day.

"Sam you need to rest and eat. I am going to have the cook fix you a sandwich and then I want you to rest." Jason said

"No I am fine I could not sleep anyways and I feel so sick I could not eat a bite. Sam said.

"Jason is right you need to eat and rest on my orders Sam. You have been through hell last couple of months you have had very little sleep and I know you have not ate much. You need to keep your strength up because Danny will need you when she gets back. If we find out anything we will wake you I promise." Sonny said

Sam had tried to eat a little something. She finally tried to lay down. She would doze off some but wake up screaming. Jason would comfort her. The last time he finally laid her head on his lap and ran his finger through her hair. He was hoping she would feel safe enough to sleep. Jason was still stunned about everything that had went on here today. The only thing he knew right now was he was going to find his daughter and he loved having Sam here right where she was. He had no ideal where this left him or Sam but one thing clear Danny was his daughter he was going to keep Sam and her safe always.

"Well the job is done my money has been wired to my account in Switzerland. I do hope you know what you are doing because if Jason Morgan get his hands on either one of us we are dead." Jerry Jacks said as he stared at his client.

"Trust me Jason will never think I could do something like this. I have a lawyer ready for this bundle of joy so she can go to a good home." The boss said.

"I sure hope you don't mean you sold this baby." Jerry said.

"I sure did. How do you think I paid you. I work at a hospital I don't have that kind of money. I want to make sure Jason never lays eyes on his daughter. I am not that cruel to kill her. So I sold her. She sure does look like Jason. Sam has no right to raise this child. She is a bad person and deserves no kids." The boss said.

"Well I wish you luck. Make sure you cover all your tracks and make sure nothing leads back to me. I promise I get pinned for this you will pay. Jerry Jacks said as the boss attorney walked in.

"Jerry Jack I was concerned when you were hired to do the job. As I can see the job went off just fine no problems." Rick Lansing said

"your brother is going to have your head for this. You do know that. I would love to stay around and watch the fireworks but I must get out of town while I can." Jerry Jacks said as he left.

"I take it everything is settled the couple is ready for the baby." The boss said.

"Yes it is. Sonny and Jason will never suspect you that is a good thing." Rick said as the boss handed him the baby.

"Just make sure the couple takes the baby and leaves Port Charles. Sonny has told Jason about her by now. Knowing Sam she is already here crying her eyes out. Well she will know how it feels. The only thing is she will not get her daughter back." The boss said as Rick and her left their separate ways. The boss was sure hoping Jason never found out she was behind this. She had left him no choice. He would not give up the one thing she wanted him to be with her. She knew Sam did not care about his job. She just did want Jason to have any contact with any of his kids. She did not think it was fair at all so she saw to it would never happened.


	3. Chapter 3

I am still writing chapter 5 of Loves a Miracle will upload as soon as possible. I came up with another story ideal I wanted to see how you would like it. This story takes place after Sam watched Jake get kidnapped. I really did not change allot. Just Sam left town. You will see I have a little of everyone in here. Please still comment. I know that my grammar stinks that okay because I do not do this professional. I do it because people like to read it. So thanks in advance to the ones that like my story. I have 8 chapters ready to go for you. I have been working all weekend on this. This story line has really on a roll for me

Chapter 3

It had been a week Sam was wearing a hole in Sonny carpet pacing back and forth. Spinelli had come up with some information on bank accounts Jerry held in Switzerland. Jason and Stan had flew to Switzerland to see if they could catch him there. They had just missed him when Jason called early. Sam was loosing faith by now her little girl had to be scared she needed her mom. Alexis had came by earlier when she heard what was going on. Instead of comforting her daughter she pretty much said I told you so. She raised hell with Sam for getting involved with Jason in the first place. Sonny pretty much threw her out on her ear. Carly had been by she talked with Sam and had cried a little when Sam told her how tuff it was on her to give birth to Danny how she almost died giving birth. Sonny was a life safer she said. Spinelli had left because he had to meet Maxi when she got work. Sonny had to run an errand so Sam was left all along with her thoughts and they were going wild.

Jason was on a plane on his way home. He had hoped he would be bringing his daughter back with him. They had just missed him the bank owner had told him. Mr. Jack s had not mentioned where he was going next just he needed to withdraw his money he told Jason. Jason had decided to send Stan to Sydney where his mother lived to see if Jerry would soon pay her a visit. He also had a man watching Jacks to see if Jerry contacted him. Jason was tired but he knew he could not rest. He had talked to Sam earlier she seemed so lost and distraught over this. He just wanted to get back home and be with her. Spinelli was running down more leads. Sonny was heading to Mexico when he got back Jerry had some friend there that he might contact. Sonny was hoping the other families would keep an eye out for Jerry and not help him at all. Sonny did not want to leave Sam along. He did not want to leave her with Alexis at all. Sonny had told Jason hoe Alexis tore into her about all this. Sonny said she was not resting or eating. He was becoming worried about her. She seemed weak to him. Carly would have stayed with her but Sonny had not liked that ideal either he thought this job should be left up to Jason. Jason agreed with him Sam needed someone she could trust.

Sam had decided to sit down she was feeling dizzy and sick to her stomach. She knew she needed something to eat but she did not want to try at all because she knew it would not stay down. Sam was about to doze off when Max entered the room.

"Sam there was package delivered here for you. I think you should wait to the boss or Jason get back to open it." Max said as he handed the package to her.

"Thanks' I will open it now now Maxi. I don't need Sonny or Jason hovering all over me." Sam said as she opened the little box that was delivered. She had no ideal who would be sending her something. Sam went ahead and opened the box. There had to be 10 or more pictures of Danny in here. They looked like they had been taken with in the last couple of days. There was also a note with in all the pictures. Sam opened the note and read it.

"Dear poor Samantha,

By now I am sure you are playing the victim. Jason and Sonny doing everything they can do to find your little girl. I am sorry I had to take matters into my own hands. Your little girl deserves to have a good life. With a mother like you she had no chance of that. Please take a good look at your daughter this will be the last time you see her. She is so lovely and a good baby.

Sam read the letter and dropped it along with the box. The next thing Max knew she was falling to the floor. He had tried to wake her up and could not so he called 911. They were loading her up on a stretcher when Sonny came in. Max had explained to him about the package Sam received and how she fainted and he could not wake her so he called the paramedics they were taking her to General Hospital. Sonny told Max to ride with her he would follow and call Jason and inform him of what had happened.

Jason had just arrived at the Port Charles airport when Sonny called and informed him about Sam. He had told Sonny he would meet them at the hospital as son ass he could. Carly was waiting for him when he arrived. He had informed her what had happened to Sam.

Jason she can not take anymore. I know I raised hell when she came back. I realized talking to her she did the right thing. The stress level if she had told anyone would had kill her and Danny. I know you are still mad a little. Sam meant well. I know she not eating or sleeping. Seeing this package had to do something to her. Some one is wanting to make sure they drive her insane. They are doing a good job." Carly said as her and Jason were on their way to the hospital.

"I know she can not take much more. I am worried about her to. She never thought she would be a mother and now someone is making sure she don't get the chance. We all are doing I best to find Danny but it is not good enough ." Jason said as they arrived at the hospital. Sonny and Max were waiting in the ER for Jason to arrived. WE don't know anything yet Sonny had told him. Sonny had handed the package to him so he could see what was sent. Carly was looking with him.

"He would do something like this. Bad enough they took Danny but to keep sending Sam reminders is cruel." Carly said As Elizabeth Weber entered the group.

"Jason I have heard what is going on I am truly sorry." Liz said

"Thanks' Liz." Jason said.

"Come on Liz you are laughing inside about this. You probably think Sam deserves this." Carly said

"I don't wish this on anyone Carly I been there remember and Sam could have helped me she didn't." Liz said

"The difference Jake was gone a couple of hours and no one tormented you. Sam finally did come forth by the way. As I remember and she was very sorry for what happened. She was not laughing or smiling on the inside and reminding you of everything you done wrong. You are such a self righteous bitch." Carly said. Elizabeth was about to come back with a smart ass comment when Robin had come out to give them a update on Sam.

"Hey Sam is okay. She had not been eating I am sure and not sleeping. Her blood pressure was real low. She was dehydrated also. We are running a IV in her now. She is refusing to eat or rest. We will be giving her something to make her rest. I am also going to send Laney up in the mourning to talk to Sam. She is going crazy inside with worry. This is not good for her at all. We will be putting her in a room soon and you all should wait to see her in mourning the pill we will be giving her she will be out all night. Now Jason I know you will assist on staying so I will allow that okay." Robin explained.

"Thanks Robin for everything." Jason said as Robin left to admit Sam.

"Well I will get to my rounds I am sure I will run into sometime tonight. It is amazing on how much Sam is done and you still are picking up her pieces." Liz said staring at Jason.

"Sam did not deserve this Liz. She is worried sick our little girl was born premature and is still very small and could be at risk with all the sickness going around. Please stay away from Sam while she is here she can take the negative stuff anymore." Jason said.

"I will do my job and if I get assigned to her there is nothing I can do about it." Liz said as she was about to go back to work.

"If you get assigned keep your mouth shut Liz I am warning you." Carly said.

Jason could not believe how protective of Sam she was becoming. Carly had told him on the way over the sacrifices that Sam made to bring Danny into this world made her respect her hell allot more. Carly said they may never be best friends but getting to know Sam was what she wanted. Sonny and Max had decided to leave. Detective Somers who was working Danny's case had called and had some questions so Sonny said he would handle them for Sam and Jason and he had to get ready to leave for Mexico. Sonny said he would keep them informed. Carly had decided to stay until they came and got Jason. Jason was sure she was staying to keep Elizabeth away from him which he liked Elizabeth's attitude he could live without for sure. It had been about an hour later when Robin came and got Jason. Robin had told him she would be out for the night. She also said Laney would be in to see Sam in the mourning. Carly had said since they had her in a room and she would be sleeping all night she was going to go home. Jason had thanked her for staying and said he would call her in mourning. Before he entered Robin wanted to talk to him.

"Jason when Sam wakes up in mourning she might be a little distraught again we hated sedating her but she needed sleep. Please try to get her to eat if she does not eat we can not let her go home you know that." Robin had said.

"I will do my best. I am not sure if she will listen to me at all." Jason said

"I take it you and Sam have not talked much about everything." Robin said

'You know I want yell at her for holding the truth from but how can I be mind with everything she has been through and now Danny is missing. All I want is to bring my daughter home to her mother and me safe and sound." Jason said.

"Well I can also tell you have some unresolved feelings for Sam to Jason. You and Sam had this Chemistry between the two of you I have never seen you have with anyone even me. I know you and Sam both made mistakes I hope for daughter sake you two can resolve them." Robin said.

"I have no ill feeling for Sam. What she did was wrong and she knows it. You know I have to take the blame also. Sam thinks she is paying for all her past sins." Jason said.

"When something bad like this happen to anyone they think of what they did wrong. Sam is no different she will get through this she has you. I know everyone is help to bring baby Danny home. Detective Somers has called and ask Uncle Mac to help on Danny's case to I know." Robin said

"Thanks Robin for all you done for Sam tonight. She will be grateful I know." Jason said as Robin left.

Jason had entered Sam's room she was resting so peacefully for now. He so much wanted to be here when she opened that box. He wanted so much to take the pain away. Jason walked over to her and sit down beside her. "Sam I promise Danny will come home no matter what that letter said. You deserve Danny I hope you know that. You and Danny will always be my first proity for now on. I know I have Jake but he has no clue who I am. I know you were not keeping Danny from me." Jason said as he held Sam hand close to him. He meant what he said Danny and Sam will come first. Jason had no ideal that someone was listening to his conversation.

Elizabeth Weber was on her way to Sam's room when she heard what Jason said. How dare he do this after all Sam has done. She don't deserve to be happy. I sear I will do everything in my power she want get her daughter back she said to herself When she left she had sent a message to Rick letting him know his package was received She had made sure it would not be traced back to her or Rick. She was amazed how well her plan was going.

In the middle of the night Jason had got a call from Spinelli saying he had tracked where the package was sent from. They had no ideal who had sent the package it was dropped of by someone they were sure they were wearing a disguised. Stan had also called and said Jerry has not showed up here yet. Jason told him to hang out a couple more days. Jason was getting frustrated because every lead they were following was leading no where. He knew he was stronger than Sam He could handle this better but he was not sure if Sam would make it through if anything happened to Danny.

Sam had woken up and Jason was asleep in the chair beside her. Laney had come in right after she woke to talk to her. Sam assured Laney she was okay and just wanted to go so she could help fine her daughter. Laney said she was going to prescribe a mild anti depressant medication for Sam. Sam said she would take it and eat if help get her out of here. Jason was hoping she would do just that. Jason was surprise she actually had eaten a little with out a fuss. He was very glad. She had asked him if any new information had come up. He had told her about what Spinelli had found but nothing new. He hated seeing fear in her eyes. He wanted to take it all away. Robin had came in after breakfast and said she was going to send her today but to still eat and take the medication Laney prescribed but other than that she could see no reason why Sam should remain in the hospital.

"Sam since Robin is releasing you please come stay at the penthouse. Sonny is out of town. I just don't trust Max to take care of you." Jason said staring down at Sam.

"Jason you don't have to take care of me. I can stay at a hotel you don't owe me anything." Sam said staring back up at him.

"I want to take care of you. I know I don't have to. You have been through so much I just worry about you. I know you want to be around close if I find anything about Danny." Jason said.

"Okay I will stay thank you Jason for everything." Sam said.

Jason was glad she agreed with no fuss that way he would make sure she took care of herself Danny needed her and so did he.


	4. Chapter 4

I am still writing chapter 5 of Loves a Miracle will upload as soon as possible. I came up with another story ideal I wanted to see how you would like it. This story takes place after Sam watched Jake get kidnapped. I really did not change allot. Just Sam left town. You will see I have a little of everyone in here. Please still comment. I know that my grammar stinks that okay because I do not do this professional. I do it because people like to read it. So thanks in advance to the ones that like my story. I have 8 chapters ready to go for you. I have been working all weekend on this. This story line has really on a roll for me

Chapter 4

Sam was adjusting being back at the penthouse the best she could. Jason was being real good to her. He had told her he no longer blamed her for not telling him about Danny. He said he understood with everything that happen between them he did not blame her. That meant allot to Sam more than he knew. Stan was still in Sydney waiting for Jerry. Carly had call and said that Jerry had called Jacks and said he was was heading to see his mom soon but did not say when. Jason had told Stan to call as soon as he got there he would be on Sonny's jet and be there as soon as he could. Sam knew he was doing his best not to hover. She remembered he was the Sam e way when she was pregnant with baby Lila very protective and making sure she ate. Sam was laughing a little for the first time in days when she heard a knock on the door. Sam went to answer the door. Jason had stepped out to get lunch.

"Ms. McCall I presume." the tall dark head man said."Yes" Sam said.

"You have been served." he said as he left and handed her the brown envelope.

Sam open the letter and started reading it. Jason had just arrived back at the penthouse with lunch when he walked in and saw Sam was crying when she read something. Jason put lunch down and ran over to Sam."What is wrong Sam?" Jason said as he took the papers out of her hands and started reading.

"Alexis can't do this can she . She can't take our daughter away Jason please don't let her take our daughter away." Sam said with tears coming from her eyes. Alexis that witch had petition the court for emergency hearing for custody of Danny when she was found. Alexis accused Jason and Sam not being able to provide her with a safe environment. Jason could not believe the guts on Alexis but then again he should have know she would try something like this.

"I am going to call Diane and see what she can do Sam. We are going to do everything we can to make sure Alexis does not get away with this I promise. The hearing is in a couple of days Sam that should give Diane time to get this hearing thrown out." Jason said as he grabbed Sam and held her tight. How much more could she take. Jason had no ideal where her strength was coming from but she was handling everything thrown at her with grace. Jason just kept holding her. He wanted her to feel safe with him again. Sam was so glad Jason was here. She would not know what to do he was being great. Sam had lifted her head off his shoulder she was looking straight at him. This is the Jason she once loved and still did. Jason looked at Sam she had cried so many tears in the last couple of days. He took his finger and wiped the tears from her eyes she was so beautiful. Jason leaned in kiss her. Her lips were still very tender. He thought Sam would pull away but she did not. She returned the kiss. Sam could not believe she was here kissing the man she loved again. Jason and Sam continue to kiss for a couple of minutes when Sam pulled away and had reminded him lunch was getting cold. After lunch Jason had called Diane and told her what Alexis was pulling. Diane was livid her best friend was doing this but Diane warned Jason she might could very well pull this off. Jason did not want to hear this he wanted Alexis to stop. Diane said she would do her best. Jason thanked her. He had looked over and Sam dozed off. He decided he was going to pay Alexis a visit.

Jason had arrived at Alexis office she was going over some papers.

"What the hell do you think you are doing Alexis." Jason said as he barged into her office and threw the papers at her.

"I know you are mad Jason. I am doing what is best for my granddaughter. As long as Sam lets you in her life she will be in danger. Someone has to watch out for Danny when we get her back. I almost lost my daughter because of you. I want loose my granddaughter Jason." Alexis as she stood up yelling at Jason.

"where do you get off playing god. You are killing Sam right now. She has had all she can take Alexis she is falling apart. You are not going to make me choose anything over my daughter. You made me give Sam once it turned her life upside down nearly destroy her. I am not going to do that again and to my daughter." Jason said

"I know you love your daughter Jason. I am begging you please let Sam and Danny go and walk away. You can protect them." Alexis said.

"Jason don't waste your time. My mother wants to prove she is better than me. This has nothing to do with you or Danny. Right mother I am trashed not worthy of being your daughter. You want to take Danny and mold her into someone you can be proud of. Look at Molly and Kristina they are like mini Alexis. If you loved and cared anything about me you would not do this. I fought real hard to bring Danny into this world. I love her and I be damned if you or anyone else will take her from me." Sam said as she walked into the office.

"Sam should have not come here. This is not helping you." Jason said

"I am okay Jason I promise. You should not be here either as you can see my mother only cares about herself." Sam said staring at Alexis.

"That is not true. I just want my daughter and granddaughter safe as long as you are with Jason you will never be safe. I am begging you please think about Danny." Alexis pleaded with her daughter.

I am doing what is best for my daughter. Jason is loving and caring and he will protect her with his life mother I know that. You want what is best for her don't do this she will grow up hating you." Sam pleaded with her mother as she left with Jason. Sam and Jason arrived at back at the penthouse Sonny was waiting for them.

"Diane called me and told me what Alexis was pulling. I am so sorry that self righteous woman is a pain in the but." Sonny said as Jason and Sam walked in.

"We went to see Alexis hoping we could stop her. She not going to drop this." Jason said as he sat down.

"Well I hate to do this when you have this going on. Stan was able to catch Jerry they got into a gun firing match Stan is okay a bullet grazed his shoulder Jerry is going to live but Stan was able to get out of him that whoever has Danny is going to make sure she goes to loving parents before the cops arrested him and have expedited back to the states for kidnapping charges. He would not give up who hired him. Mack and detective Somers is on the way to make sure he makes it back here with no problem." Sonny said.

"Jason what does he mean she going to a loving family." Sam asked

"I have Spinelli running all the illegal black markets he can find. Who ever did this could not do it legal so I am thinking black market." Sonny said .

"Thank you Sonny for everything our daughter is lucky to have you watching out for her." Jason said as Sonny was about to leave. Jason had walked Sonny to the elevator when he came back in Sam was staring out the window. She looked so frighten. Jason walked over behind her and put his arms around her.

"We are going to find her Sam I promise. You will have our daughter back in your arms." Jason said.

Sam wanted to believe him she did. She wanted nothing more than to hold her daughter.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jason and Sam had been up all night waiting to hear from Mac whether they had Jerry and were on their way back. Sonny had warned Jason not to try anything stupid because in the long run they needed Jerry alive to find Danny. Jason was trying his best to but he wanted to kill Jerry for this. Sam was on the couch balled into a little tiny ball. She was so tiny. She had been eating a little just not enough he was afraid. She had finally dozed off when the phone start ringing. It was Sonny detective Somer's had called and said Jerry escaped. To be honest did not surprise Jason none. Jerry was able to get himself out of any situation. Only this time Jason was going to catch him and make sure he took his last dying breath.

"Jason what is wrong who was on phone." Sam said as she woke up from the phone ringing.

"Sam I am so sorry Jerry escaped police custody again." Jason said as he went to console Sam. Sam has been through so much he was sure she could not take anymore. She was so frighten for Danny she would hardly sleep. He was able to get her to take a sleeping pill that Robin gave her. She finally had knocked out Jason decided he needed air. Jason stepped out of the penthouse and told Milo to sit with Sam he would be back. Jason decided to go to the PCPD and see what they knew if anything. Jason arrived and Lucky was out on a call he would be right back someone had told him. He decided to wait.

"Well Jason what do we owe this pleasure to this time. What crime did you commit this time." Rick Lansing said.

"Rick I am not in the mood for your crap. I am hear to see what they know about my daughter." Jason said

"Well I be damn you are letting the cops do their job that is a first." Rick said.

"Right now I am at the point I will take help where I can get it. I just don't need your crap." Jason said.

"Well I heard that Sam had gave birth and the little kid was kidnapped. You sure you are the dad. We both know how Sam's works." Rick said.

"You rotten little creep take that back Rick or I swear I will crush your teeth down your throat." Jason said as he held Rick against the wall ready to punch the living crap out of him.

"Jason that is enough take your hands off Rick." Lucky said as he walked in on Jason about to knock out Rick.

"You better watch what you do Jason. I will let this slide because I am a father. I can't imagine the grief you are going through." Rick said as he left.

"We have no new information Jason. Jerry escaped. How is Sam holding up." Lucky said.

"She is barely hanging in there it has been more than a couple of day's Lucky there is no way we will get her back." Jason said

"We are checking every angle we can. We are searching the black markets everyone we know of in this area. We are chasing every lead that come in. We will get Danny back." Lucky said.

"I hope so because I am starting to loose faith here. Sam needs me to be strong for the both of us." Jason said.

"Jason I got to know Sam as a friend when you broke up. Sam is a good person. She spiraled out of control I know. I also know it is hard for her to trust you again. You two have been thrown back together in this time of tragedy. Please take care of Sam." Lucky said.

"I will. Sam mean allot to me. I never thought I would get a second shot with her but I plan on making the most of this one." Jason said.

"I hope so Jason because if you are using her to get over Elizabeth that is not fair to Sam." Lucky said.

"I want Liz to be happy. She ended it with me because it was to dangerous for her. I understand that but in the end I realized my heart is not with her it is with Sam. It always has been and will always be with her." Jason said as he walked out of the police station.

Sam was still asleep when Jason had got back. Milo said she was tossing and turning a little but other that she stayed asleep. Jason decided to curl up on the couch beside her and just hold her as tight as he could. Sam had woken in the mourning to Jason sleeping beside her. She knew he was just as tired as she was. She wanted to move without waking him but there was a knock on the door. Jason had waken up and went to get the door.

"Jason I know I am not who wanted to see right now. I have heard from Jerry." Jasper Jacks said.

"Where is he did he say?" Sam asked as Jacks entered the penthouse.

"No Sam he did not he just asked if I would help him. Seems he is running out of place to hide." Jacks said as he sent a look to Jason.

"Okay so why are you here then?" Jason said

"Jerry wanted me to relay a message to you Jason. He said it would be in your best interest to make sure he stays alive because he know who has Danny. Listen Jason I don't like what my brother has done. He is right I hate to admit it." Jacks said.

"Jacks your brother will pay. He took my daughter her mother is sick with worry. I can not ease that pain. Hell no one can take that away. " Jason said as he stared at Sam.

"Jack's can you trace his call a hint please anything. I want my baby back home safe." Sam pleaded as she started crying.

"Sam I would do anything to make sure Danny comes home even give up Jerry if I have to. I am looking just like every one. We all are leaving no stone unturned I promise." Jacks said as he held Sam to comfort her.

Jason finally got Sam to calm down and lay down again. Jason was so frustrated to this point. This was starting to take it wear on Jason to. He wanted to throw something hit anything right now. He heard a knock on the door this was getting old every time he turned around someone was knocking but no news about Danny.

"Jason hey we have some news." Lucky said as Jason answered the door.

"What is it Lucky you found Danny." Jason asked

"No not yet I wish we have. We have a couple undercover cops who are shopping around the black market for a baby girl. We got a hit today. A lawyer who has been under our radars for sometime now. He is very sleazy and can turn the law around where he does no time at all. They have a meeting set up for this afternoon." Lucky said.

"I want to be there then maybe I can get him to open up and help me." Jason said.

"No you need to stay here let us handle this. Sam needs you now. I know she is barely hanging in. I know it can't be easy for you either." Lucky said as he headed out the door.

Jason wanted to go upstairs and wake Sam tell her they may have a lead but in the end he did not want to get her hopes up. Lucky said he would come by if any new he was working around the clock on this. He thought the world of Sam and would do anything to help her Jason knew that. Jason was walking around the apartment driving himself crazy when Maxi and Spinelli walked in.

"Stone Cold I take it no new yet. I have my cyber skills working all I can I am hoping a lead will pop up. Fair Samantha needs something anything to hold on to hope I know." Spinelli said." Jason how is Sam holding up. I went to visit her when she was pregnant with Danny and having a hard time she almost lost it then. So I know this is tearing her apart." Maxi said. Jason never knew that Maxi knew where she was. Jason was so glad that she had Maxi. That was an odd friendship to say the least. Maxi had become someone that Sam trusted and confided in.

"She hanging in but I don't know how much longer she can take this." Jason said staring upstairs.

"She is stronger than she gives herself credit for. You know I remember when I went to visit her she was having a rough day. She would look at her stomach and rubbed it. It was like Danny being in her belly reminded her why she had to go through everything she had gone through. She use to tell me that Danny was worth everything she had to endure to get to here." Maxi said. Being a mother meant everything to Sam. When she thought that chance was taken away from her it almost killed her. Jason knew she would do anything for Danny.

"The Jackal may have a hit. I have been tracing all the calls to the Jacks home. Jerry must have thought he was untraceable. The jackal can find him anytime most time he forgets." Spinelli said looking at his computer.

"Where is he Spinelli." Jason ordered.

"I don't have exact where about Stone Cold but if this is the number he called from he is some where near by lurking like always under our noses." Spinelli said.

Jason called Sonny and told him what had been found. Sonny said he would put some calls in. If Jerry was in Port Charles Sonny was going to make sure he could not hide at all. Jason was finishing his call with Sonny when Sam came down the steps. Spinelli and Maxi were feeling her in on what was going on.

"Thanks all of you but if I hear I am sorry one more time I am going to scream. I just want my daughter back. You know this is punishment for everything I have ever did wrong. You know it is kind of ironic isn't I watched Jake get kidnapped so now my daughter goes missing the only thing is I had nothing to do with it just watched it happen." Sam said as she fell to the floor crying and mumbling on and on where no one could understand her.

"Sam sweetheart know you are not being punished for all your bad deeds. Whoever did this is cruel and something is truly wrong with them. Please hold on we all are doing everything we can to find Danny. You need to hold on just awhile longer. Jason is going to tear this town apart looking for her. She has the best person looking for her there is." Maxi said sitting on the floor holding Sam. Jason could not take this one more false hope she was going to loose it.

"Stone Cold where are you going?" Spinelli said.

"You know what just stay here with Sam. I am going to tear this town apart for Jerry. She needs something to hold on to and I can't sit here anymore doing nothing. Jason was searching all over town. Carly decided to join him in searching when she called and asked him what he was up to. He did not want her to come along but in the end she had a pretty good plan. They would show a picture to everyone in town and she would pretend to be his sister in-law looking for him for a family emergency and they needed to find him. It seemed not far of a stretch really.

"We have been at this for 3 hours Jason. I have gave my cell phone number to everyone in case they come up with something." Carly said as her cell phone rung. "wait we may have something I have no ideal who this number belongs to. Carly was on the phone for a good ten minutes. Jason was hoping it was a lead.

"What's up Carly who was that." Jason asked.

It was Oliva she was at the police department taking care of something. She overheard Lucky telling someone they had a hit on the back market for a baby girl." Carly said.

"come on we are going to the police department." Jason said as he dragged her to the car. Jason arrived to the PCPD in record time. He broke every law he could think of she knew.

"Lucky we heard you had a break." Carly said as she grabbed Lucky by the arm.

"Yeah our undercover couple went for a meeting this mourning with the lawyer. They just got a call they have a baby girl ready for them they are meeting this afternoon if everything goes well we are hoping it will be Danny." Lucky said as Carly cell phone rung. She went answer it and came back.

"we have a hit on Jerry. He has been spotted at one of the rundown hotels." Carly said.

"Jason wait you can not go after Jerry. Lets us do our job." Lucky said as he grabbed Jason by the arm.

"The hell I can't. He know where Danny is. You tell Sam that you stopped me from getting Jerry. If I don't Come home with something I will be taking her to a hospital today for a nervous break down." Jason said jerking his arm away from Lucky.

"Fine I will go with you. Jason let me handle this I mean it." Lucky said.

"I will go back and be with Sam. God knows Maxi must be driving up the wall by now." Carly said.

Jason was so grateful everything everyone was doing. He just wanted to bring hope to Sam.

Jason and Lucky arrived at the dive of a hotel. Jason was surprised Jerry would stay in a place like this. The hotel owner said it was definitely Jerry after Jason showed a picture of him to him. The owner said he was in the room a hour ago but he was not sure if he was still there. Jason and Lucky surrounded the room with their gun drawn. Lucky entered the room yelling PCPD. They looked and saw someone jump out the window. Jason and Lucky took off chasing Jerry for about 3 blocks.

"Damn we lost him." Jason said in frustration as Lucky answered his phone when it rung.

"We got to go Jerry will have to wait. Our couple is meeting now with someone that has a baby at the metro court." Lucky said as he and Jason headed back to the car. They arrived at the hotel. Jacks said the deal was going down as they speak. He saw the baby come in and he could not tell if it was Danny or not. Jason was really hoping this was it. About 15 minutes Lucky came back down stairs with a baby in his arms. The deal was made they are arresting the guy now. Jason looked at the little girl in Lucky hands.

'It is not Danny. She looks almost like her but Danny has s little birthmark on her belly. This baby belonged to someone else. Lucky headed back upstairs to question the guy they had in custody. About 30 minutes later he came back down.

"Jason the guy placed a baby this mourning with a couple out of town that fits Danny's description. He was instructed by his boss that the client they were placing the baby for wanted to make sure who ever got this little girl let town shortly afterwards." Lucky said. Jason was ready to follow any lead. Lucky explained that he had no ideal who they were doing this job for. Whoever it was made sure he came in disguise and could not tell he was. Lucky explained that the couple was South Carolina and he only had an address for him. Lucky said he was called the local police there and they were awaiting for the couple to arrive. Jason told Lucky he was on his way down there if was Danny he was bringing her home. Jason had called Carly and told her what was going ob she said she would stay as long as he needed. Jason was just hoping he did not come home empty handed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sam had just woken up. She realized Jason was no where to be found.

"Carly where's Jason he should be here." Sam said as she came downstairs.

Carly explained everything that had happen and where Jason had went. Sam did not want to hold out for false hope but she wanted to believe Jason was going to bring Danny home.

Jason arrived at the Charleston SC Police station about 5 hours later with Lucky. They had hopped on Sonny's jet. Lucky told Jason he was coming along for support just in case it was not Danny. He also thought the cops would work with him better than Jason.

Lucky had found the lead detective on the case. He explained the couple had not arrived yet and as soon as the go there they were ready. He had told Lucky and Jason that should rest and he would call them. Jason and Lucky said they wanted to stay here just in case. So the detective was nice enough to give them empty holding room to wait in. Jason and Lucky had been in that room forever it seemed like. They had talked about everything it seemed the weather life and everything going on. It was about 4 hours later when the detective said they had a baby and the couple in custody and they were on the way with them now. Jason and Lucky went to wait for them. About 15 minutes later cops came in with a baby and a couple. Jason went up to the baby as soon as he looked into the little blankets holding the little girl he knew it was Danny without a doubt. Jason was holding his little girl again in his arms. She seemed fine but the detective said they wanted to take her to the local clinic to make sure. Jason followed them and Lucky stood behind to question the couple on what they knew. Jason called Carly and told her to tell Sam there little girl was safe and that he would bring her home as soon as he could. Carly was so happy and she knew Sam would be so happy. Sam had come downstairs she had heard Carly talking to Jason. Carly said he was going to bring her home. Her little girl was coming home. Sam was ago happy but little did she know just a minute later her happiness was going to be destroyed. There was a knock on the door. Carly answered the door.

"Alexis what are you doing here." Carly said as Alexis walked in.

"I have heard they found my grand daughter I am hear to make sure that my order of custody is followed. I have sent the proper paper work down to SC they will be bringing my granddaughter back to Port Charles not Jason." Alexis said as she sat down.

"You bitch how could you do this look at your daughter. You really want to do this right now Alexis." Carly said with anger in her eyes.

'" Save your breath the only way she will drop this is I have to walk away from Jason right mother." Sam said staring at her mother.

"Sam don't sound so dramatic. I only want what is best for you and Danny. I am afraid that is not Jason and the sooner you get that the better off you will be." Alexis said. Carly has stepped out and called Diane. She said she was working on over turning Alexis order as they speak. Carly also called Jason to inform his. He said he knew they hit him as soon as he got to the clinic with Danny. They want tell him anything that is going on. They said that Lucky would be escorting the child back unless his attorney could do some fancy foot work. The detective told him he was stalling as much as he could to give Diane time. He wanted to see that little girl going home with her father. Carly was praying someone upstairs was watching out for Danny and knew Sam and Jason was the best thing for her. Carly had went back in and Alexis and Sam were going at it. Alexis said she was leaving had to be in court Diane had requested a hearing to night. Sam and Carly followed behind her. Carly and Sam arrived at the court house. Diane instructed what was happening and that might need Sam they were hoping they did not. They walked into the hearing room and heard Diane and Alexis going at air for about 10 minutes when the judge asked if the mother or father was here. Diane had said the mother was here. Judge Tyler said he would like to hear from Sam. Sam walked up to the stand.

"Young lady what do you have to say about what your mother is accusing." Judge Tyler said.

"Jason Morgan is a coffee importer he has been accused of many crime never charged. My mother would like for all of us to live in her fanacy world. She wants me to be well respected in world. She wants to mold my daughter into the same. I love my mother but for weeks I have lived in constant terror for my little girl. I know she was in danger and I want to just hold her and love her. My mother wants to take that away from me because she think it is right." Sam said with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you Miss McCall for you honesty. I am going to take a few minutes and here all the arguments and try to make the best decision for this little girl." Judge Tyler said as he left the court room. Sam left the stand she could not stand to look at Alexis.

"Sam I know that was hard you even brought tears to my eyes. Which never happens." Diane said.

"I just hope the judge sees it our way." Sam said as Carly was standing by her holding her. Sam felt like she could not stand anymore. She was about to sit down when the judge came back in.

"I did not come to my decision lightly. I weighted everything in making my choice. In the end what is best for this little girl is what matters. It not how she is viewed in the community. "Miss Davis I know you think that Mr. Morgan is in a dangerous profession. I have ran his record he is clean. To take this little girl from the only mother she has known in her short time with us would be in justice at it's best. This mother has been frantic for weeks now and she just wants to be with her daughter. So I am awarding custody to her mother. Miss McCall please call Mr. Morgan and tell him to bring your daughter home. I am going to transfer all the paper work to Sc.. Miss Davis I hope for now on you see your daughter for who she is and not try to change her. We all make mistakes we all learn from them. This hearing is over." Judge Tyler said.

"Oh my god it is over I can bring my daughter home. Thank you so much Diane. I am going to call Jason judges orders." Sam said as she headed out the court room to call Jason.

"Jason it's me Sam please bring our daughter home to us." Sam said as Jason answered the phone.

"We won I can go and get her." Jason said

"Yes please hurry and bring her home. Jason I love you thank you for finding her." Sam said.

"I love you to. I will be there soon with our daughter I promise. Jason got off the phone and Lucky arrived with the paper work. "Looks like you will be bring your little girl home. To be honest I would have never wanted to do it any other way. Order or no order you were bringing that little girl home to her mother first before anyone." Lucky said

"Thank you for everything you have done. There is allot questions I want to ask but right all I want is to get my little girl and take her home. The rest can wait. It seems that all that matter is she is safe I can take her home to Sam." Jason said as they walked in to get Danny and bring her home.

Sam and Carly had called everyone and told them that Danny was on her way back home. When they arrived back at the penthouse everyone was waiting for Danny to come home.

"Sam you look so happy." Maxi said." Okay everyone let Sam come in and catch a breath for a minute she has been through allot tonight." Diane said as she directed Sam to come in and sit.

"Thanks Diane for everything. You are the best that why I pay you the big bucks you know." Sonny said.

"well I hate to say this but this is the first case I had nothing to do with. It was all my client here she just spoke from the heart and tugged at all our heart strings." Diane said sitting down beside Sam.

"I call the Quartermaines they said they would be by soon they did not want to smother you right now. They are so glad Danny is home." Sonny said

"Thanks Sonny it seem so unreal that she is coming home." Sam said.

"She has 2 very loving parents that never gave up on her I have to say a very good cop on her case. Lucky has worked non stop on this Luke told me." Carly said.

"I am grateful for everyone and what they did. I know it is not over people still have to pay. I hope that happens soon but I am just glad she coming home." Sam said.

"Damn they found her." Elizabeth Weber read her text she received from Rick. He had said that Jerry was roaming around he was able to hide him for now. Rick had told her that so far nothing leads back to the. He said for her to be patient. They were going to wait a couple days and move onto the next step of the plan. Elizabeth was hoping this would go down easier than the first. She hated using that little baby as a pawn in this game but Sam started it and she had to see Sam pay for it.

Jason had arrived at the penthouse with his daughter. He had thought about calling Sam and telling her they were here but he decided he would wait and just come straight home. Jason opened the door and everyone was waiting for Danny Sam was sitting on the couch with the biggest smile he had seen on her face in weeks. He carried their daughter over to her waiting mother and place Danny into Sam arms.

"She okay nothing wrong with her.' Sam said as she held her daughter. She was counting her fingers and toes. She kissed her. She had grown a little since Sam saw her last. It seemed to all disappears because she had her baby girl in her arms safe and sound.

"She is okay she was fussy on the plane ride home but I think it was because the elevation and her ears but other than that she was given a clean bill of heath.. I owe all of it to this guy standing right here he has been nonstop on her case for more 24 hours straight." Jason said as he pointed to Lucky.

"I did not do much I am just glad that she is safe and sound . I will say this I hope she looks just as beautiful as Sam and not you. She does have your eyes and hair for sure.' Luck said joking with Jason

"Thank you Lucky for everything you did even if you don't think you did much you did to us." Sam said as she hugged and gave him a peck on the cheek. Before Lucky left he explained to everyone that the couple who brought Danny could not have kids. They tried adopting but there was a waiting list. So they came in touch with this lawyer who wanted 20,000 and he could get them a child. They knew it was wrong. They took there savings to get Danny. They had no ideal she was kidnapped. That's all they knew as far who was behind it they were innocent as they could be. Sam felt sorry for them she did. She knew how it felt to be told you could not have kids. Sam was glad to have Danny back. After everyone left she just sat there staring at Danny's crib. Jason noticed she had been standing in the door way for awhile. "You know she not going anywhere I promise. You can rest now Sam and eat please. You know there's another hero here. What you did in court was courageous and I know it took everything you had in you to do it. The strength and courage you have shown over the last couple of weeks is amazing and the last year to." Jason said holding her.

"You know I owe you a lot of the thanks. You held me together when all I wanted to do was crawl in a hole somewhere and cry." Sam said turning to face Jason.

"You know I did not do much. I was going crazy inside and wanted to scream myself a couple of times." Jason said as he kissed Sam's forehead.

"Well I guess Danny and I are lucky you held it together then." Sam said as Jason pick her and carried her down stairs.

"You are going to eat. We are going to order from the golden dragon." Jason said as he sat Sam down on the couch and ordered food. Jason turned his back for just a few minutes and Sam was gone he knew where he could find her. Jason walked upstairs. Sam was sitting in the rocking chair rocking Danny back to sleep.

"knew I could find you back in here." Jason said staring at Sam.

"Yeah she cried a little I heard her on the monitor." Sam said as she put Danny back in the crib.

"Lets go back downstairs and let her sleep. She has had a rough couple of days or weeks." Jason said.

"you know maybe I should stay close by in case she cries again." Sam said staring at Danny.

"you do know she is safe right her. Max and them are right outside. There are guards every where around the building . Sam she is not going anywhere. I said I would protect her and I meant it. I love her as much as I love her mother and I would give my life for her and you." Jason said.

"I know I am being silly I just want to be with her every minute. I almost lost that chance. " Sam said staring at Jason.

"No you are a mother and you instincts are wanting to kick in. You want to protect her. I know how you feel I am the same way. She is safe and where she belongs so come on you need to eat and food is getting cold." Jason said as he tugged Sam away from Danny and brought her downstairs to eat.

"Can I ask you something if Danny had not gone missing would you ever told me about her." Jason said as they begin to eat. Sam knew this was coming she knew she was going to have to be honest here.

"I would like to think I would have. I planned on it once I knew she was going to be okay. I know either I would have told you or Sonny would have in the end. I knew you would love her Jason . I just did not want her to be obligation you felt you had to take care of." Sam said staring at Jason.

"Danny is not an obligation to me I would take care of her no matter what. I love her very much. Sam you are not an obligation." Jason said.

"Our lives took a different turn somehow and I am not sure where I missed that turn yet. I know you moved on and I did not want to disrupt your life. You had Elizabeth and Jake and I knew we would not fit in that picture. You know what I am tired I am going to bed." Sam said as she stood up to go upstairs and Jason caught her by the arm.

"Sam you and Danny fit right here with me. We made mistake I know but we are her now. I know you want to be here with me so please don't fight it." Jason said.

"I do want to be here. I know in my head you want me here but in my heart I can't trust that. I don't know if I ever can again to be honest." Sam said as she headed up stairs. Jason knew he needed sleep but the fright he saw in Sam's eyes cut him pretty deep. He knew where it was coming from. He knew when Sam was scared she ran he was hoping she did not run again. Jason was laying on the couch when he heard Sam come down the steps. She was not heading down to talk to him she was headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Jason asked

"I could not sleep so I wanted to go for a walk clear my head. Danny is sleeping is I thought I would just go out for a few minutes." Sam said as she put her jacket on.

"Sam it's late you need someone to be with you. Jerry is out there we have no ideal what his plan is. It is not safe for you to be out by yourself." Jason said.

"Jason I can take care of myself so I will be back listen out for Danny please." Sam said as she left. Jason did not like this one bit. He just had to trust Sam would be okay and come back. Of course she would be back she loved Danny.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sam had to get out of their being in the penthouse being with Jason and Danny is what she always wanted. She still loved Jason so much but she could not trust she was the only woman in his heart. Sam ended up at her favor bridge she loved coming here to think clear her head. Sam was about to head back to her daughter when she heard foot steps.

"Well this plan just got better. I have Sam McCall right before my very eyes no protection." Jerry Jacks said.

"What are you doing here." Sam said.

"I was sitting here trying to figure out what my next move was and you made it for me. I heard you found your little girl. Bravo on never giving up. I would not do that if I was you." Jerry said as he grabbed Sam arm and took her cell phone she had started to dial Jason number.

"Let go of me Jason is going to kill you." Sam said as she was fighting Jerry to let her go. She was kicking and screaming.

"You are such a stupid bitch shut up and I want hurt you to bad." Jerry said as Sam kicked him a little to hard where he dropped her to the ground. Sam tried to get back up but the fall she must have hurt her hip again. She got was able to get back up when Jerry grabbed her arm and she started fighting him again. Jerry went push Sam and when he did she fell back she must have hit a rock there was so much blood. Jerry sent a text to Elizabeth and told her to meet him immediately at his new hotel. He told her to bring her doctor bag.

Jerry also called Rick and told him to hurry up and meet him. Jerry accessed the damage to Sam head. She had a pretty good size cut on her head. that needed allot of stitches. Jerry put Sam in his car and took her to his hotel where Elizabeth was waiting with Rick.

"What the hell is going on here." Rick said. Just get in the room I will explain everything Rick help me here." Jerry said as he got Sam out of the car.

"Oh my god what did you do Jerry." Elizabeth saw Rick and Jerry carry Sam into the hotel room.

"She was at the park I saw her there. We begin to fight I push her she hit her head. Now stitch her up and do what ever you have to do. We need her to survive to get out of this freaking mess we are in." Jerry said as Elizabeth started looking Sam over. Elizabeth never meant for it to go this far. She just wanted to hurt Sam and Jason. She never meant for anyone to get hurt or even killed. Elizabeth stitched Sam up she lost allot of blood but Elizabeth thought she would pull through. She was starting to come to Elizabeth gave her a shot to ease the pain and it knocked her right back out.

"What do we do now. I was able to stitch Sam back up gave her a shot she will be out for another couple of hours." Elizabeth said.

"Jerry they will be looking for Sam soon. There is no way you will get away with this. First her child comes missing now she does. When I said we make another move I did not mean this." Rick said.

"Well I made this move and you to are going to help me," Jerry said.

"No this is it I am out. You are on your own." Elizabeth said.

"Come on Elizabeth let's go you are doing this by yourself Jerry." Rick said as he and Elizabeth were leaving.

"If you two leave you take the chance I will turn you in. And you will share a jail cell with me." Jerry said as they left.

Elizabeth was driving she had no ideal what to do now. She knew she had to do something. The only thing she knew to do was put herself at Jason's mercy and hope he would not kill the mother of his child.

Jason was getting worried Sam should be back by now. He was putting his coat on and had called Carly and told her that Sam was missing and he was bring Danny to him. He had woke Danny up put her in the carrier when he heard a knock at the door.

"Jason I had no where else to go. I did something very bad." Elizabeth said as she came in.

"Elizabeth I don't have time for this. Sam is missing." Jason said

"Jason I know that Jerry has Sam." Elizabeth said.

Elizabeth explained everything to Jason the kidnapping and all and how she blamed the both of them. She told him what Jerry had done to Sam. Jason could not believe what he was hearing.

"You started all this Danny being kidnapped." Jason put his hands over his face in frustration. He wanted to kill her right now with his bare hands.

Jason I am begging you to let me go. I know what I did was wrong. Jake needs me please." Elizabeth cried.

"You kidnapped my daughter made her disappear for weeks. Sam drove herself crazy with fear and worry. She made a mistake with Jake but she did not plan it or pay someone to do it. You want me to let you go with a warning." Jason said.

Jason was furious with Elizabeth. He could not believe he was going to do this. She was the mother of his child and he had loved her at one time. Sam would kill the both of them if she ever found out. He told Elizabeth he would let her off because of Jake and she was to tell him everything she knew and who was involve. Elizabeth only named Jerry. She was hoping he would kill Jerry before he was able to name Rick. She knew Rick would keep his mouth shut to protect her. Jason told her he hated her for what she had done and would never forgive her. He told her to never come around him or Sam or Danny again. He also told her he was taking Jake from her that she needed to have him ready to live with Jason as soon as he saved Sam. She begged an pleaded with him not to take Jake but in the end he told her she was going to know how it felt to see her son grow up from afar. Jason hoped that would be punishment enough for her. Jason made it to Carly with Danny got her settled in and left. Jason called Sonny and told him everything and that he had to find Sam. Sonny told him he would meet him at the hotel.

Sam woke up with this terrible pain in her head. She was looking around she had no ideal where she was. She tried to sit up but the pain in her head was just to great. Sam sit there for a minute trying to remember how she got where ever she was and then she remembered Jerry. She remember she thought she had a dream and Elizabeth and Rick was here to. Sam knew she was loosing it now because no one was here. She thought she dreamed about them because they hated her. Sam looked up and tried to figure out where she was looked like a old abandon parking lot. She heard some noise she knew it had to be Jerry coming back.

"Well sweet Sam I see you finally decided to join me." Jerry said as he realized Sam was awake.

"You are not going to get away with this. Jason finds you are a dead man." Sam said

"You see Sam I am not to worried about your sweet Jason. I will get out of here with me life ahead of me. "Have you not figured out yet I always walk away from my crimes. The Metro Court hell I never have seen a jail cell for that." Jerry said.

"You are a psycho Jerry. Hell nice to know you added kidnapping to the long list of crimes you have done. I just don't get why you did it. You had nothing to gain by taking my daughter." Sam said staring at Jerry.

"It was not my plan. I just got paid for the job. We have talked enough we need to get out of here." Jerry said as he pulled Sam to her feet. Her head was killing her but she knew she had to forget about the pain. Jerry was making a call who on earth could he be calling.

"Jacks my dear brother. I need your help you see I have a little bit of a dilemma here and need some way out of this." Jerry said as he called Jacks.

Jack's had been awaken up in the middle of the night. Jason had brought Danny over to him and his wife. Seemed Jerry was up to his tricks again. This time he took Sam. Now his brother was calling him because he needed help. Jacks was not sure what to do. He had told Jerry to give him an hour and to contact him again.

"That was Jerry wasn't it?" Carly said.

"Yeah he wanted me to help get him out of this." Carly said.

"I will call Jason and Sonny and tell them to come back here. You brought us an hour to come up with something I am sure he did not tell you where he is now." Carly said as she called Jason and told him what was going on he said he would be there shortly.

Jerry had put Sam back into his car and told her they were going to wait for word from Jacks before they went anywhere. Sam was trying to wiggle out of the rope he tied around her hand but it was to tight. Jerry kept going on and on about everything he was giving her a headache. He even told her how he cared about her mother. She hoped Jacks had a plan to get her out of here and soon. She knew Jacks agreed to help so he could get her back safe and sound. It was cleared to Sam that Jerry had no plan on doing this because he was not prepared at all. A psycho like Jerry always had things thought out and always knew his next move. This time was different Jerry seemed a little confused and irate and she knew he was worried. Sam knew with him like this it was going to go down wrong. This was a dangerous place for her to be in. Sam wanted to fight him every step but she knew if she did it would make him anymore mad and diabolical than he was.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Jason arrived back at Carly's with Sonny. Danny was sleeping he wanted to get her mother back before she would woke up. Jason knew the chance of that happening was slim. Danny and Sam had been through so much he just wanted to make it go away. Jason's head was spinning from everything and on top of everything he had made the hard decision he ever had to make. He loved his son very much and in the end killing Elizabeth would harm Jake than do good. He would grow up hating him if he ever found out. Jason knew Sam would be hurt allot by this. She was going to hate him for sure. Jason put his hands on his face and wiped his face in frustration.

"Jason sit down you look like you are about to fall over." Carly said as she dragged him by the arm to the couch.

"I am fine Carly. I am just worried about Sam. Jerry is a loose cannon and there is no telling what he will plan now." Jason said as he sat on the couch.

"I called Lucky he is on his way. What ever we do I am going to make sure Sam comes home safe." Jacks said as he entered the room.

"you just want to make sure Jason does not kill your brother." Sonny said

"You know what Sonny we would no be here right now if you had chosen a better career than a mob king." Jacks said.

"You know what guys stop this. We can not change anything right now throwing blame is not going to get Sam back. I have a little girl upstairs that I do not want to explain that her mother want hold her anymore. I want Sam back safe for Danny do you hear me So we all are going to work together on this and deal with all the blame. I am sure there is plenty of blame in this room to go around." Carly said with tears in her eyes. Carly had become a rock for Sam in the past weeks. Jason knew Carly had created a bond with Sam that probably would never go away. Jason also knew that Carly loved Danny with all her heart and would do anything to bring Sam back to Danny.

"Calm down we will bring Sam home. None of us want to explain to that little girl why her mommy is not with us. So if working with Lucky will insure that we." Sonny said as Lucky knocked on the door. Jason let Lucky in and explained what was going on. Lucky had said he had alerted all his men and there was no way Jerry was getting out of town with Sam. Jason had told Lucky there was more to the story than he knew but he could not get into it right now. Lucky said they would talk later then.

Jacks called Jerry and told him he would have a boat ready in about 1 hour so he could get away. Jacks was to meet Jerry at the docks and he would turn Sam over only when he got away. Jacks told him he would do anything to make sure that happen. Lucky was placing all his men around the piers and docks out of sight.

"I am going to." Jason said staring at Lucky

"Jason let us do our job please." Lucky said.

"No I am going Sam will need when this is over we have no ideal what condition she is in. I am going to be there. Lucky I would rather work with you not against you but if I have to I will." Jason said staring at Lucky.

"Fine just make sure you stay out of the way I don't need Jerry to panic and turn this whole thing into a shooting match." Lucky said.

Jerry arrived at the piers early. Everything looked on the up and up. He knew there was a chance that Jacks would turn him in. Little did he know that everyone was in place and waiting for him even Jason and Sonny.

Jason was waiting he had a clean shot. Jason had told Sonny if he had a clean shot he would end all this tonight. Sonny had told him there was a bunch of cops he had to be careful Jerry had to give him a reason to take the shot. Sam and Danny needed him with them not in jail for murder. Jason knew he was right he could not make this about revenge no matter how much he wanted to. Jason had seen Jerry pull up in his car he wanted to see Sam. It looked like she was in the back but he was not sure.

Jerry turned around to look at Sam.

"Well my darling this is hopefully going to come to an end. I know you will miss me." Jerry said

"Hardly I hope you rot in hell for all you have done." Sam said as she grabbed her head in pain it had been throbbing pretty good in the last couple of minutes.

"You know if you had not fought me your head would not be hurting. You lost some blood you know. I was nice enough to make sure you got medical attention. You see Jason has enough reason to want me dead I did not want to give him anymore." Jerry said.

Sam looked at Jerry with such disgust in her eyes. She looked at the window it was so quiet and dark she could see no one at all on the docks. Sam was beginning to to think maybe Jacks did not get help and just wanted to help his brother. Sam usually did not give up on anything but she was about to for the first time.

Jacks was getting ready to meet his brother he wanted this to end but he just hope Jerry came out alive. No matter what he has done he was his brother and he did not want him dead.

"Please be careful Jacks I need you to come home safe." Carly said as she held Danny. Danny had woke up shortly after Jason and then left crying pretty loud. Carly knew she was scared and possibly hungry. Carly had gave her a bottle and changed her now she was just walking her around it seemed to calm her.

"I will I promise. I just want to bring this little girl her mother back who she needs very much." Jacks said as he kissed his wife and Danny. Jacks headed out the door. Carly was praying that every one would be safe.

"You know everyone is trying to bring your mother home safe. Danny she loves you so much and would give her life for you. I have to believe she is okay and she will be coming back to all us safe. You know there was a time when I hated your mother. Oh she did nothing wrong but take your daddy and love him. You see in my eyes that was wrong. Now I see your mother is a loving caring passionate person and she loves you allot. I admire her for everything she did to bring you into this world." Carly said as she sat down with the sleeping girl in her arms.

Jason stood beside Lucky with his gun drawn and ready.

"Jason I can not believe I am going to say this. If this turns bad and will pretty quick if Jerry sense he has been betrayed by Jacks. If he fires first take the shot. I will make sure you never see jail time for it. I want Sam back safe and I know in the end you will make sure she does." Lucky said

"Thanks Lucky I know you became close to Sam before she left town. She will never forget and neither will I forget all you have done." Jason said as he turned and looked to see if Jacks had arrived yet. Lucky and Sam had become close friend shortly after her and Jason broke up. At first she wanted to sleep with Lucky for revenge but in the end Sam and Lucky became close friends. Jason was grateful Lucky was looking out for Sam. Jason knew everyone that was here wanted to make sure Sam came home. Jason knew out of everyone Sam meant the most to him. He loved her with all his heart. He once promised her he would protect her with everything he had. He also remembered he had told her once he had loved her more than anyone ever and he would always love her. Jason never stopped once loving Sam even through the bad times.


End file.
